Mischief -SLOW UPDATES-
by MeteoriAsteria
Summary: It all started with an ad. A young girl finds herself cast into a world she never thought was real, along with her best friend. Things start to get weird as she notices something missing. Something important. And she will do everything to get it back. But all she has to guide her is the remnants of a promise, and a very confusing dream. Will she be able to mend what's broken?
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Author's Note

: So this is a remake of a story I made back in 2011 when i was only 13, the original was in French and very crappy but I'm taking it in for a makeover! I never got too far with it (3 chapters lol) but with Kingdom Heart 3 closer than ever, I can't resist writing about my favorite game. So! Updates should be quite slow, maybe once a month, so don't panic if you don't see anything new for a few weeks!! I have 4 chapters done already and I'll try to keep it so that I have a few in advance at all time. In case I don't have the time to write for a while (*sighs* Uni will be the death of me I swear)

First chapter is really short but they should get longer as time goes on. So enjoy this little pilot chapter and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Pilot

Have you ever had dreams that just seemed so real you couldn't believe it was only fantasy? Caught a glimpse of something that shouldn't be here when you were awake? Or maybe you've ever had a feeling, not really caring about it, but in the back of your mind, begging to be noticed. As if something, somehow, was going to change your whole life.

The dusty pink haired girl sitting in front of her tv, chilling without a care in the world, was about to experience it firsthand. In about a minute, there would be an ad, a very simple ad, but one that could very well change everything she knew. She wouldn't notice immediately, but it would be there, like an itch. Asking to be scratched.

She had the sudden urge to get up and take a walk, get some fresh air. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she decided not to. In the next split second, her attention is brought back to the screen, the ad appearing, her eyes glued to the display. As soon as the advertisement is over, the young girl gets up and walks out of her home.

She walks up to the small gaming store a few streets over, eyes blank, and automatically heads over the PlayStation 2 aisle. As her fingers brush over the game, a small spark can be seen, disappearing just as soon as it came. She walked up to the cash register and delicately placed the game down.

"Hey Kitten, didn't see you come in!" The cashier smiled brightly at the younger girl, pleasantly surprised. She only asked if she could buy the game, not paying attention to her friend, which worried him a little. "Sure, yeah of course you can! It just came in this morning." The young adult paused for a moment, "But uh Are you sure? It's a bit expensive for you, you never buy new releases..."

"Yes." The older man looked at her oddly, she wasn't looking at him, her eye trained on the game, unblinking.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it..." He nudged her shoulder a little, breaking her out of the weird trance. Her eyes blinked rapidly, as if washing away the events of the past ten minutes. As she came to her senses, she grew visibly confused, not remembering how she ended up here.

"Huh? What the- How did I end up here! Kenneth?" Her eyes looked around, frantically trying to remember how she came here, "The hell, did you kidnap me or some shit, you sicko?" She panicked a little, but obviously joking with the boy, trying to mask how unnerved she was by the situation.

Kenneth rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "...That's what I thought... "He gestured towards the game "Here. You came for this. Should I put it back or are you still buying it?"

"I- uh yeah, I'll take it" Lost and unsure, the short girl brushed off the weird feeling and decided to check out what brought her here, actually remembering the ad she saw before leaving the house, about the game she was currently buying: Kingdom Hearts. She had a... feeling about it, not sure whether it was a good feeling or not, she determined she would find out herself.

"Here you go, I'll give you a friendly reduction since you're always coming here, Kitten!" The girl froze and puffed up her cheeks, a rosy tint growing on her face. She didn't like being called like that, it only reminded her of how small and defenseless she looked, and she didn't like looking helpless. She whacked him across the head, muttering a small sorry after she saw him rubbing his scalp.

She handed him the money, the two friends sharing a quick goodbye before she rushed out of the store, anxious to get to the bottom of this whole thing.

Once she came back home, she lunged at the gaming console, rushing to launch the game. A few minutes in, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that came along with the game. Where could she have seen this before, she wondered. The short ad she had seen only showed the jacket of the game. Suddenly, a voice emerged from deep within her mind.

"I'll come back for you, I promise!"

Ocean eyes came and went through her head, along with the promise. Her breath got caught in her throat and she was filled with a feeling of confused joy, as her mind repeated one word over and over again. Sora.

* * *

Author's note:

So, what did you think? I promise it'll be less confusing as we get further into the story, but the first chapters will be...well..very vague, because even our little bean doesn'tknow what's going on! Next chapter, you'll finally learn her name haha don't worry I didn't forget :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Illusions

Author's note

So, like I said on my profile here is Chapter 2! I made a schedule so that I can post somewhat regularly. If you want to know when the last chapter will be posted, head over to my profile and check it out, i'll also write how far along I am in the writing process so It's a good way to kep you guys Updated! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, reviews always welcome folks!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Illusions

Aspen was woken up by a shrill alarm. Her mind was still foggy, her thoughts and vision unclear. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room, small ligaments of light peaking through the blind, she remembered the events that took place the day before. Questions filled her thoughts as she slowly sat up in her bed. Was it all just a dream, an illusion she made up, trying to make her life more interesting? Her gut told her that what she saw was as real as the warm light brushing against her cheek. Her eyes skimmed through her room, landing on the game she bought.

"Kingdom Hearts…huh" A long sigh fell from her lips as she got up from her bed and toward her window where she hastily opened the blinds.

The sun was already high in the sky, informing her that she had probably missed breakfast already. She turned around and went into the bathroom for a quick shower, after choosing her clothes for the day. She didn't have anything planned, and since it was summer break, Aspen was free to roam the streets of Roselake, the small town where she had lived for as long as she remembered. She slipped on a light blue sweater dress with some white sneakers before bolting down the stairs as she chose to go on a walk around town. She ran past the living room, finding is empty as her parents were probably already off to work, as they often were, and grabbed her house keys from the counter. She locked the door and stuffed the keys into her front pocket before skipping through the streets, a happy bounce in her steps. While she was still thinking over her destination, her phone rang, warning her of a new text. Pulling out her phone, she was greeted by a short, kind of enigmatic, message.

"Hey there girl, we need to talk. U free tonight? It's important -M"

Aspen decided to answer right away, the text was from her best friend Mycah and she knew better than to keep the girl waiting.

"Sure, we can meet up earlier if u want, I'm free since I already did all my summer hw lol -A"

She barely had the time to blink before her phone went off again. "Awesome! Let's meet up now then, see you at Josie's café in 5 -M"

She locked her phone and put it back into her pocket, changing directions and heading toward the café. As impatient as she was to learn about whatever was so important from Mycah, she was a bit skeptic. The timing was too perfect. She sped up her pace a little, already catching a glimpse of the café a few blocks further. Astrid spotted Mycah thanks to her long red hair and waved at her from where I was. She had been very quick, unless she was already here, which made more sense since she lived farther than Aspen did. As she came closer, she couldn't help but notice how quiet the streets were for summer vacation, they would usually be bustling with life on a Saturday morning, but today it felt eerily empty.

She heard a small yelp and snapped back to the taller girl, seeing her starting to trip over the foot of a chair. Thankfully She wasn't too far and only had to skip a little to catch her friend.

"Dammit Mike, I'm the smaller one, you should be looking over me not the opposite" She steadied the brunette and broke into a grin as Mycah gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry" Mycah apologized, laughing with Aspen, "It's not my fault I'm so clumsy you know!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and entered the café, the tall brunette following close behind and trying her best not to trip on anything else. They chose an empty table in the corner of the mezzanine, where they were sure to not be bothered by other people. It was their favorite spot in the whole town. The owner, Josie, came to greet the two girls and their order before dashing back to the counter to make their drinks. A few minutes passed in complete silence, Aspen was starting to feel uneasy when she saw the creases starting to form in Mycah's forehead from overthinking. Their drinks came and she decided she had enough.

"What's wrong?" She saw Mycah snap her head up to meet her eyes "spill the beans Mike you're acting weird", the small tilt of her head along with her last sentence cause Mike to let out a sigh.

"I…" She hesitated, 'Do you know Kingdom Hearts?" She started, she was about to stat explaining what she was talking about when Aspen cut her off.

"The new game that just came out, right." She muttered, kind of disappointed that this whole thing was only about a silly game. "You really wanted to talk about a game? Seriously?" The short teen ran a hand through her pink locks, the events of yesterday shoved into the "you're crazy" category of her brain.

« I- Yes! But it's more than that just listen to me!" Mycah defended, afraid her friend would just dismiss the whole thing, "I bought the game alright?" She didn't leave any time for her best friend to interrupt before she continued again, "I thought it seemed familiar."

Aspen's ears perked up when she heard the last part. Familiar? She wasn't the only one to have felt like that? What happened to her now seemed more into the realm of reality than she thought…

"When I played the game…I remembered I had already seen the protagonist before." Mike was looking at her cup as if it held the answer to every question in the universe, fearing the look she would see on Aspen's face if she looked up.

"You…" Her bright green eyes were wide open, shock evident on her features "You saw Sora? Where did you see him? When- When was it, how did He look, are you sure it was him- "

"Hold on- One question at a time please" raising a hand, Mycah interrupted her friend, "It was about a week ago I think, on the beach." She could see the other girl opening her mouth so once again she stopped her, not wanting her to ask any questions until she finished telling her everything. "I was on the way back from our holiday trip with my family when we took a break. I…I don't know if it was real...But for a while now, the world around me is always changing. I don't know it's…Weird." She finished, sipping on her ice coffee to calm her nerves.

"The beach" Started Aspen, voice barely above a whisper, "What did it look like?"

Mycah thought about it for a moment, trying to remember anything out of the ordinary, anything that seemed worth mentioning, when she finally remembered. "There were trees, with…star shaped fruits…" she trailed off, knowing very well that this was just like in the game.

"Like..Like in Kingdom hearts? I only played for a bit yesterday but…You're talking about paopu fruits, no?" Aspen was really starting to worry, just like the friend in front of her. Both their faces showed obvious signs of worry, Mycah was chewing her nails and gripping onto her cup.

"Yeah…You think I'm going crazy?" The brown-haired girl's voice was shaking, her eyes boring into Aspen's looking for any sign she wasn't actually crazy.

Aspen's lips turned into a small frown "No. you're not crazy…" An uneasy feeling washed over her "I've... seen a few weird things lately too…" She thought about that promise, about the times where she thought she saw some weird black shadow things in the corner of her vision, her life had been really full of unexplained occurrences during the summer break.

"What's happening to us…I'm scared 'Pen." Although the older girl's face showed only slight signs of fear, she felt terrified inside, she didn't want to end up like those people in the Roselake's nutthouse.

"It's going to be okay, I promise. We'll be okay." The pink haired teen cooed, trying to reassure Mike. She didn't really believe her own words, but she wouldn't let her friend see that.

"You think so? Gosh I'm the older one I should be the one helping you, again, I'm sorry." She had stopped chewing her nails, starting to feel better after what the younger teen had said. She cracked a joke about how they were probably drinking too much coffee at such a young age and it was making them hallucinate.

After the uneasiness went away, both teenagers just talked about what had been going on in the town and shared the gossip they had on other townspeople. The tension was completely washed off as they laughed together in the small café.

After that day, they didn't talk about the weird occurrences again, choosing to enjoy their last week of summer vacation. The week went by quickly, they went to the local amusement park and played truth or dare with their other friends. It was the day before the beginning of the new school year that they went out for the last time. Mycah had offered to play a bit of Kingdom Hearts before school took all of our time away from the consoles. They were both sprawled out on her bed when Aspen cast a glance out the window, noticing the sky turning a dark pink shade. The sun was starting to set, which meant the pinky haired girl needed to get home.

"Hey Mike" She grabbed her friends shoulder from where she sat up "The sun's setting, I need to go back before it gets late"

"Okay, come on I'll walk you home" She insisted, even though we lived in a quiet neighborhood, Mycah always preferred to be with the slightly younger girl when it was dark outside.

They got up from the bed, slipping their shoes and jackets on before leaving by the back door. The back door led to another street which was better to get back to Aspen's house. Halfway through, Aspen caught a glimpse of someone who looked quite familiar, though she couldn't be sure why. She was trying to find where she could have seen such a unique hooded figure, when she noticed them leaving. Without a word she ran after the tall figure, leaving a very confused Mycah behind. She called after her before following suite. The two girls came to a halt when they reached the hooded figure which turned out to be a man whose face was hidden by the shadow oh his hood.

"What're you doing Aspen, let's leave I don't feel safe…" Mycah was gripping onto her friend's arm, trying to tug her away from the mysterious man but she wouldn't leave.

"No, wait he looks familiar" Aspen shook out of her friends grip and slowly inched forward, closer to the man, it was only then that she noticed a sickly smirk gracing the man's face. But by the time they noticed, it was too late. The two teens only had time to share an uneasy glance before the man looked at his feet then back at them, sending a rapidly moving pitch-black hole their way. Their screams fell onto deaf ears as the hole swallowed them whole.

* * *

Author's Note: What did you think? Kind of a cliffhanger I left you guys here. We finally learn our girl's name! If you guys have anything you'd like to point out like grammatical errors, inconsistencies, you name it: Just leave a review and I'll do my best to make it better ;)

AnimeQueen82: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. If you have any advice for me I'll take it! 


	3. Chapter 3 - Deep Dive

Author's Note: Hi there! So this is the last chapter I wrote in advance, I'm working slowly on the following chapters but updates should slow down because of Uni. Hopefully not, but expect a slower updating pace from now on... It's my last year in Uni so it's a lot of work (more than I anticipated, which is why things will probably slow down here, sorry), and I'm not an very good writer (lol sorry),I just want to make what I would have liked to read from someone else but the skills I have aren't...Exceptional, or even good, as of now. So It's hard for me to work fast If i want to put out good quality content. So please, bare with me for a while, things will get better :)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Deep Dive

Somehow, somewhere during the fall, Mycah's hand slipped out of Aspen's. She wasn't sure when it happened but all she could feel now was how empty her hand felt in the dark space. She fell for what seemed to be hours until she started seeing a very faint light steadily growing closer. Her head was racing, trying to find a way out of the seemingly grim fate awaiting her once she would reach the bottom of the pit, but came up blank. Just as she thought this would be the end for her, her green eyes shut tight waiting for the impact, she felt her body slow down. She clicked one eye open, unsure whether she was still alive, or simply delirious. Aeryn's whole body relaxed when she saw that she was now slowly floating down the remaining space between her and the dimly lit platform.

When her feet touched the ground, the light glowed brightly, momentarily blinding her. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze landed on the now obvious colors beneath her. She didn't have the chance to analyze the place when a voice emerged from the darkness.

" Hello, Mischief maker. I've been waiting for you" The voice called, ambiguous.

Aspen couldn't figure out if the voice was male or female, it was unlike anything she'd ever heard, strong, yet faint. Calm yet urgent, High pitched and manly at the same time.

"-…" She tried to speak, looking around. Who was talking and where were they, she couldn't ask, the sound never leaving her mouth. The place was empty, darkness stretching endlessly, save for the round platform on which she stood.

"My identity is of no importance." Aspen creased her brows, still curious but before she could ask anything, the voice spoke again. "My body…remains hidden."

The young girl harbored a face full of confusion. She wasn't panicked anymore, but remained as confused as ever, the feeling only growing after the cryptic answers the voice had given her. She kept wondering where she was and if her friend, Mycah, was safe. She wanted to ask the voice but as she opened her mouth, no sound came out. Her right hand flew to her throat, still trying to make a sound. When she saw it was no use, she cast a glance at the darkness, raising a brow, silently questioning the incorporeal being. All she got as an answer was another cryptic message.

"Look underneath." the voice whispered in her mind, prompting the pink haired girl to do just that. Once she did, her brain started putting the forms and colors together, finally forming a coherent picture. On the ground was some kind stained glass picture of her. She was dressed in weird clothes, a weapon in her hand. The weapon looked like a curved blade made from glass, the color matching her green eyes almost perfectly. The handle on the other hand was a bronze color. It seemed to be around the length of her arm, at most. She took note of how she looked as if she was in a deep sleep. As her gaze trailed along her figure, she noticed some orbs around her, the four of them containing faces, but all of them unrecognizable because of the state they were in. It was only now that she noticed how broken the whole platform looked, shards of glass were missing, leaving black spots scattered across the floor.

"Your heart is fractured", The voice spoke, shaking Aspen out of her reverie. She lifted her head and looked in front of her, "Memories lost, your own origins buried in the depth of your mind." As the voice enveloped the girl once again, stairs started appearing in the darkness, leading to another platform. Aspen waited for the voice to continue and when it didn't, she took that as her cue and started walking on the floating steps. She tried her best not to look down, afraid it would cause her to lose her balance and fall endlessly. The voice had rattled her mind with her last affirmations, she was skeptic and couldn't decide if the voice was telling the truth or if this whole thing was only a figment of her imagination. If it was indeed saying the truth, Aspen thought that things would get very complicated, very easily.

"Scattered, you will have to fight." The voice came from everywhere, getting louder every time it spoke.

Aspen looked around frantically, a dull ache forming at the back of her head. Three pedestals rose from the new platform as she stopped in the middle. "Choose. And find what you have lost." The voice was almost shouting now, making the girl flinch.

She stared at the ground in front of her for a few seconds, then looked up, determination clear in her eyes. She walked up to the pedestal in the middle, which contained a glowing white orb. As she came closer, she saw the orb more clearly, recognizing a symbol from her outfit in the last platform. It looked like a geometric heart, the top curled onto itself and the tip was divided in three parts, looking like a mix between a cross and a star. She cast a glance at the two pedestals on each side of her. On the left was what seemed to be a glowing shard of dark purple, looking at her made her feel uneasy, yet it felt familiar. On the right, she could see a small silver crown, which filled her with warmth. Although she felt as if all three elements were very familiar to her, she felt a stronger pull toward the middle plinth. She hesitated, casting one last glance at the crown before looking back at the weird shape in front of her. Something inside of her was telling her that she wasn't ready to uncover what lay behind the crown just yet, and that the last element she refused to look at was not meant for her. Or maybe it had been, but that wasn't the case anymore.

She raised her right hand toward the relic and when it came in contact with the weirdly shaped object, the other two pedestals collapsed and disappeared into the ground.

"Wise choice." Was all she heard from the voice.

"…What's going on…" Aspen muttered in her head, chewing on her lower lip. She looked around for a clue about what to do next and came up with nothing. She walked to the edge of the platform, risking a look to see if she could see the bottom when she spotted two glowing yellow eyes further down. It didn't seem to be going up, but she still took a step back, falling on her butt by her own rushed movements.

"I protected your heart, kept it safe for all this time." The voice whispered, "Kept it safe from the darkness. So you would have time to heal." Aspen could sense a hint of sadness this time, wondering what happened that could have demanded such protection. "But I have done all I could, only you can heal yourself now. Which is why today. Why you're here. You need to remember, but careful not to be too hasty. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in the past…" The voice trailed off, before a door appeared behind Aspen with a loud sound.

She whipped her head in the direction of the sound and stared dumbfounded at the translucent door. Quickly jumping to her feet, the teen stopped in front of the door, the voice talking one last time.

"Go. Find your friends." It spoke so softly she almost missed it, like a whisper in the wind.

Just as the voice had finished talking, the door became solid and Aspen grasped the doorknob. She flung it open, and she was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Author's note: Here we go. Last short chapter, from now on, chapters will be entirely new; The first 3 were basically updated translations from the original fanfiction that i made in 2011/2012, which was in french. So now that these are out of the way, I can write more freely. I'll work on making longer chapters because i'm the first to hate on short chapters haha

AnYwAyS ThANks FoR rEAdiNg Have a nice day folks!


End file.
